The Coffee Bean & The Inflated Asshole
by SpicyDankMemes
Summary: Andrew is my life my only advice he is me I am him we are all, all we are is nothing, and nothing is all we are.


The Coffe Bean &amp; The Inflated Ass Hole

There I stood looking onward to a familiar face sitting across from my table. It was strange I have seen this man before but where? I stared for a good whole four minutes and twenty seconds. I stood in a swift hastefully motion, I stood so abruptly my fedora almost tipped out of place. I marched my way over to the man sitting across from me as my trench coat blew past the steaming hot cups of caffeinated drinks. I glared into the eyes of the strange familiar he stared right back into my soul. A shiver went down my spine and into the crack of my ass cheeks. He looked dead at me and said, "What do you want scrub you don't look like your gold elo?!". I looked at his succulent lips smack together as he blurted out those words, so moist and pinker than a fresh four year old pussy. I gleamed at him before i announced my statement. then i benounced the sacred words "X...D!". The spark that lit in his face could be seen from space, he knew what I meant and he was ready. Thats when i knew i found my highschool crush Andrew Stevens. Andrew shot up and touched my face softly with the palm of his hand, I could tell it was him from the smell of the razer product he probably won from a swifty stream. "I found you, I can't believe it!" Andrew exclaimed. "I have been waiting for you, for so long my beloved." I announced, the exclamation of our excitement alerted the audience of the whole coffe shop. Andrew grabbed my firm ass and brought me close for an erotic but romantic smooch on my chapped lips. I moved my right hand over Andrews slight erect chub in his tight jeans. As my fingers brushed up against his jeans he knew i was ready for his steamy hard cock. As I pulled down his pants the rock hard three inch developed penis folded out, I was surprised because the last time I saw Andrew's cock was back in third grade when he gave me a blumpkin, and it has gotten a lot larger from last time. I looked directly into his eyes as i started licking the left side of his shaft. Andrew moaned softly as my tounge slid on the side of his fantastic erect italian sauasage. As I mouthed the girthy beast i inched it down, it was easy because it was so small. Everuy one in the resturant stared in awe and excitment over the explosian of euphoric erotic pleasure. I took his whole cock down my throat step by step he rocked his hips into my mouth until he made out a large yelp and exclaimed after the screech "AIDS!", as he screamed those faithful words he busted a huge nut in my mouth his dorito flavored semen poured out of the creases of my mouth and driped out of my nose. I coughed the excess love batter out of my throat to get ready for the final testiment of our long awating love. I bent over Andrew to get him in a prime fucking postion with his rear up to the heavens for god to watch his children love eachother. I thrusted my erect mountain dew bottle sized cock into his ass. As I plunged my sword deep into my lover he screamed like a baby in a meat grinder. The sound he made, reminded me of the days we spent on the beach fantasising about killing Vinny Maroano. The nostalgic feel made me all the more into the pleasure of Andrew's sweet tight rump. I pounded and punded until his eyes rolled to the back of his head, I knew he was close and so was I. It was now or never, I pulled out and shot my creamy Neverland Ranch all over his back side. Andrew's ass hole puckered out and winked at me as a sign of saying thank you for my love. I stood up and kicked andrew in the ribs and stole his cashmere coach wallet and his guuchi scarf and ran faster then usain bolt from a lynching party. It was my plan all along to pawn that gay dropout faggots shit, because he called me bad in League of Legends, but to this day i still do miss licking the dorito dust off of his fingers after a good WoW raid. I will always love you Andrew senpai...


End file.
